What a Mess
by Yurika's Soul
Summary: Sometimes a new hobby can lead to a lot of fun.


This is my submission for maidrinweek on tumblr

Have fun while reading!

* * *

"Why do I have to do this again?" Rin turned towards Haruka with an annoyed look on his face. "I mean I understand that _you_ wear this ridiculous dress for _your own_ recipes and baking tips video on youtube. After all it's _your_ damn channel, but why do _I_ also have to wear this dress?" Impatiently he tapped with his foot on the ground.

"You're the guest." Haruka answered with a deadpan expression.

"How did you even get the idea to pull this kind of thing off while _I_ am your guest on the video?" Rin asked further glaring at Haruka by now.

Haruka didn't answer and averted his eyes, there was no way of telling Rin that he obviously wanted to do this video especially _because_ Rin was his guest. It had been ages since he had last seen Rin in a maid dress and he sure as hell wanted to see it on him again. He didn't really care that he also had to wear the same dress because of the video's theme, but that surely was no problem. The only problem was that Rin still looked reluctantly at the dress -though Haruka knew that the other would give in any second now. Haruka was watching the teen before said teen clicked his tongue and began to undress. This was the only action Haruka needed for knowing that the other was going to record this video with him. With a smile on his lips Haruka left the room.

Rin meanwhile was still undressing. Oblivious to why exactly Haruka made him wear this ridiculous dress for the teen's newest video. He changed into the dress and thanked the gods and angels and whatever existed for the dress having a zipper on the side and not on the back. A relieved sigh escaped Rin's lips after he had finally put the dress and the other accessories on. He shortly regarded himself in the mirror and nodded with a grin. At least the dress suited him.

Though as soon as he left the room, he felt how the air bit into his legs -though he wore those stockings- and that the dress was way too short for his liking. Yet he gulped down his embarrassment. This would end soon, how long could it eventually take to bake some muffins or pie or whatever Haruka had planned for the video. After all he never needed to bake for himself, he didn't like anything sweet, he liked salty things way more and also the most important part was a balanced diet for his training.

He huffed shortly before he followed Haruka to the kitchen. The kitchen in Haruka's apartment in Tokyo was different to the one in his home in Iwatobi. It was by far bigger and had also a counter in the middle of the kitchen. It really looked like it was purposefully designed so that Haruka could record those videos.

"So… Uhm… how do we start this video, Haru?" Rin asked while awkwardly standing in the doorframe and feeling way too much of the wind grazing his skin whilst passing through the window and room.

"I built up the camera already. We have to start recording and baking." Haruka stated as if it was the most obvious thing on this planet. Rin sighed shortly before he rounded the kitchen counter to stand behind it.

"What are we going to bake anyway?" Was Rin's next question while he watched Haruka, the dress sure as hell looked good on the teen. Rin blushed slightly.

"I thought about a strawberry cake." Was the reply Rin got. Though that reply widened his eyes. How were they going to bake a whole cake in a limited time and also how long would all this take? He sure hadn't planned to stay in this dress for the whole day.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Rin exclaimed, followed Haruka and then laid his hands on the teen's shoulders, forcing the other to face him. "Are you telling me that /we/ have to stay in this dresses for some hours?"

Haruka nodded shortly. Rin clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, before letting go of the teen and stomping around the kitchen counter again. He crossed his arms as he waited for Haruka. There was no helping it, he had said that he would help in Haruka's next video and there he was doing what he promised, but did he regret to have promised anything. From that day on he would ask for details before agreeing to do anything. He felt a light tab on his shoulder and saw a smile before Haruka turned towards the oposited wall and began to speak as monotone as ever.

"Today my boyfriend is my guest in this video."

Rin sometimes asked himself how Haruka even got the idea to make videos on youtube though he barely spoke and gave away any emotions… Wait, what had Haruka just said? Rin's eyes widened as his head spun towards Haruka, he was glowing red when he started to shout.

"What the hell are you telling those people?!" The only reaction he received from Haruka was a blank stare before the teen cracked a smile and held his hand in front of his mouth while laughing silently. "If you are going to make fun of me I'm not helping anymore!" Rin growled and then glared, before he attempted to walk towards the kitchen's exit. He felt a hand on his wrist.

"Ok, I will stop." Rin looked into those blue eyes and then sighed at himself, he really couldn't withstand to not fulfil anything Haruka wished from him. Then he returned back behind the kitchen counter. He was standing beside Haruka and looking just as the other at the camera, he even managed to smile cheerfully.

"Today we have a guest. Rin is a friend and will help to bake a strawberry cake today."

And as before Haruka's voice was void of any emotion. How did the people manage to watch the whole video without sleeping because of the stretching silence or those short and on point sentences. Haruka wasn't the joking kind nor was he very talkative. How did he pick up such a hobby after moving to Tokyo?

Rin was still thinking whilst he watched Haruka talk and begin to prepare everything for the cake. It was nice to do something else besides swimming with the other. Rin never really realized the smile that spread over his face and the fond look he was giving Haruka as the other explained everything in little detail while preparing the cake.

 **~xoxoxoxooxoxoxox~**

"Rin do you know how to make whipped cream?" Haruka asked after he put the cakes first layer in the oven. "If not I will explain it to you and you can make it. It's easy."

Rin looked towards Haruka and then to the bowl that was set in front of him. Up until now he hadn't done anything besides standing awkwardly beside Haruka and watch him do everything in a professional and fast way. It had taken all of his might to not compliment the other non-stop, while he watched him mesmerized and tried to not stand in his way.

"Rin?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked once more towards Haruka. "I can try." he then said. "Though I don't know how the outcome will be." He laughed nervously before he took the whisk.

 **~xoxoxoxooxoxoxox~**

Haruka had explained everything anyway, if not for Rin it had been for the video. If Rin wasn't mistaken then this was truly the first time that he had witnessed the teen to speak so much. It was amazing how serious he was while recording this video. He explained everything while preparing the ingredients and then baking.

In that moment Rin had to stir what was inside the bowl until it had the wished consistence. He was concentrating on his task so far that he forgot about the video and everything else. After the cream seemed to be ready to become the icing on the cake, he shortly looked one last time inside the bowl and then towards Haruka. Who wasn't even paying attention to Rin, he was solely concentrated on preparing the last layer for the cake.

Rin was grinning to himself as he poked his finger into the cream and smeared it onto Haruka's cheek. The teen jostled out of his task and looked surprised at Rin, who still grinned at him amused by the other's reaction. Haruka wiped his hand over his cheek and then looked at what had been done to him. Meanwhile Rin tried to fight the grin down, but it was no use. He was still grinning to himself as he turned around to take the bowl of cream for he wanted to give it Haruka.

Though what happened next Rin could have never expected from the dark haired teen. He felt a sticky and wet sensation on his neck, which slowly slid down his bare back and into his dress. A shiver run down his spine before he shrieked unintentionally. He spun around in full speed and looked shocked towards Haruka. Who by now was standing there, staring serenely at him with his expressionless face and that wooden spoon -he had been using to stir the last layer of the cake- in his hand. That was the moment Rin let go of anything that had held him back till then.

A gleam was to see in the eyes of those two as each of them grabbed a bowl and for the first time since their childhood they started to make a mess. A real mess. But Rin was laughing as he flung the cream at Haruka and Haruka had a smile on his face as he dodged the cream and was just throwing cake dough in Rin's direction.

 **~xoxoxoxooxoxoxox~**

"I suppose this video was in vain." Rin was laughing and huffing through his nose as he sat on the kitchen floor. To call the kitchen a mess would have been the understatement of the year.

"We still have tomorrow." Was the only response Haruka offered him before Rin's laugh died down and he looked at Haruka in disbelief. That dress again? Tomorrow? Rin was so going to kill this teen. Also how did he intend to clean those in such little time.

"You have cream at the corner of your mouth." Was the last thing Rin heard before Haruka reached over and-


End file.
